Mindstone
by Moo Chapman
Summary: !For Ficlit78, You update so will I! Myka comes in to contact with a dangerous artifact, Will she lose herself, or fight to keep all that she has. Maybe even find something new. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Mindstone

A Gift for Ficlit78 with hopes that it will inspire the continuation of quick up dates.

By Moo Chapman

Artie Nielsen had seen a great deal of life, and thirty years in the warehouse was bond to make what you see of the world just a little bit strange.

In the years since Mrs. Frederic had brought him to the Warehouse what he had seen had at times filled him with wonder, or fear, and even betrayal. But what he felt as he watched one of his agents, dive for the falling 'Mindstone' was resignation. It was a dull black, uncut and unpolished ugly stone

Myka Bering, who had to be the first agent to serve under him that actually read the manual, knew that if the stone broke it would kill them all, she also knew, that if she touched it with out the protection of the purple gloves, designed specifically for the handling of artifacts, it would drive her mad.

She said a quick and silent goodbye in her mind as the stone landed in her naked hands. Myka wasn't really completely sure what it was that she was saying good bye to.

Was it Pete, her partner, who always managed to make her laugh despite how dire the situation? Was it Claudia and her youthful exuberance? Artie, who somehow managed to pull off scatter brained and steady at the same time? Was it her parent who she had just so recently come to truly understand? The love of the written word that her father had instilled in her? The feel of cold wind on her checks, and fresh ice under her skates? Perhaps the smell of dust and books, which to her said home more then anything else in the world?

As Myka closed her hand around the cold stone, just before she hit the ground, she knew she was saying goodbye to it all. But most of all to part of herself that she valued and trusted above all things. Her mind, the wonderful and insightful intellect that had carried her so far.

Myka's sense of self had been shaken when she first came to the Warehouse, not because she was taken off the fast track, but because the warehouse it's self and the artifacts within it defied reason. Myka had taken it as a personal insult that she didn't understand.

To mangle a Shakespearian quote 'The warehouse and reason keep little company'

Myka cried out as the dull black stone in her hands activated. The growing golden glow of the stone seeped through her fingers, then seemed to kind of flow along her hands, up her arms and then through out her body.

She still managed, in spite of the pain she was in, to roll on to her back and bring the stone to her chest. Protecting the hateful little stone, so that it had no chance to hit the hard concrete floor and endanger her friends. It was the Warehouse agent that stretched out her hands to catch the falling 'Mindstone'; it was the secret service agent, the part trained to sacrifice her life for that of another. She was taking the bullet for her team.


	2. Chapter 2

When Myka had leaped at the falling artifact, Pete hadn't really thought anything of it, he would have simply let the thing fall but he assumed that Myka had a reason. Just before the little rock thingy hit Myka's hand, as though it was happening in slow motion, a vibe over powered Pete. It wasn't a formless unspecified warning, or a subtle nudge.

Myka knew that things was dangerous; she knew it was going to harm her if she touched it, she also knew that she didn't catch it they would all die.

Pete had never lost a partner, he had known agents that had put them selves between a protectee and harm, and he had known men and women who had been injured during investigations. But he had never had to stand by and do nothing as the one person in the entire world that he trusted above all else, endangered herself on his behalf.

And it was terrifying to watch, Myka caught the black stone thingy just before she hit the ground, the moment it touched her skin it started to glow and soon after and flash of weird ass gold light run across Myka and she was screaming.

Pete had at first thought that it had been the pain that had cause Myka to roll on to her back but he notice that she was doing so to keep that stupid stone thing safe.

Pete step forward with the intention of ripping that vile rock out of his partner hands, only to have Arties hand on his arm hold him back

"Don't touch her!" Artie's stern voice did nothing to calm Pete, he simply pulled out of grip, but he did obey, he knelt beside his fallen friend. Wanting to do nothing more the comfort Myka, Pete knelt beside unable to do anything but listen to her pained whimpers and wish that she would open her eyes so that she could at lest see that he was there with her.

When he briefly took his eyes off her to look up he saw Artie pulling on gloves, and cursed himself for not thinking of it. He was digging in his pockets trying madly to pull out the pair of gloves that he knew was in there but his jeans, the ones he had worn because ever time he did he caught Myka looking at his ass, were too tight to allow easy access. Pete heard Artie say some thing to Claudia but he didn't know or care what.

By the time Artie had the rock out of her hands Pete had the gloves on and was holding one of her hands in both of his. He could feel her pulse tapping softly against his fingers.

"What is that thing and what did it do to her?"

"It the 'Mindstone', it was found amongst a convoy of art and occult objects on it way it Hitler, and was sent to the Vatican until they sent it to us after the VE Day. The Vatican kept most of the other pieces but they were afraid of the stone, anyone who touches it is slowly driven mad."

"How do we stop it," Pete lifted Myka's upper body against him, her lower back against his thighs her shoulders on his stomach and her head resting above his heart.

"I'll think of something," Artie assured the younger man.

"Can't you goop the rock?" Pete knew that it wasn't going to be that easy, but he hoped anyway. Goop the rock, Myka wakes up, yells at him for touching her, they all live happily ever after.

"I intend to, but the harms already done. It will not help Myka; I will find something that will, Pete I promise you. I will find something," Claudia ran up to them with and goo bucket from the neutralizing station. "This will give a big reaction, cover Myka." The last was directed toward Pete, he quickly curled up protectively over Myka. The position left him with his nose berried in Myka dark curls; the smell was so intense that Pete could taste it. Pete closed his eyes tightly and placed and hand over Myka's eyes. Even through his closed eyes he saw the flash of the rock hitting the neutralizer, he waited just another second before he straightened up and release his hold over Myka's eyes.

As he looked her over to see if she was hurt by the discharge, her eyes opened. What he saw there wasn't the pain that he could feel in the tension of her body and it wasn't the fear that was differently justified, it was relief.

"You ok?" It didn't occur to ether of them that she was echoing the same thing that had annoyed and elated her after his brush with the Saracen's spine

"How 'bout you?" Pete questioned while nodding in response.

Myka wanted to lie she wanted to say the she was fine, but as the pain started to recede the first voices started to trickle in to her mind. The voices were confused and all talking at once. They weren't really voices; she knew that because she had heard them, they just somehow forced their way in to her head. It was similar to listening to something through headphones, instead of coming through one ear or the other they seem to meet in the middle. Almost as though they were her own thoughts, but somehow with more substance. Her confusion at what she was experiencing was clear in her expression, and the strain as she tried to push away the 'not hers' thoughts. Myka whimpered lifted her hands to her head as though trying to shield it from the voices that weren't voices pushing in on her.

Myka could hear Pete voice, but it was like a whisper at a rock show, she could hear it but the words were drowned out. She looked up at him, in the vain hope that it would help, but there was no change. Then Myka saw an expression come over him that she knew very well, she didn't connect it with the odd sensation in her chest, it was Pete's Vibe look. He quickly removed his hands form her, Myka feared briefly that his Vibe was tell him the she was dangerous to him somehow, he pulled off his gloves and took her hand back in his and place his other on her cheek, and looked in to her eyes.

"No," Myka announced "No, I can't hear you, but yes, I can."


	3. Chapter 3

The voices were chaotic and screaming; there wasn't a part of her that didn't hurt, but the moment that Pete's hand closed over hers the voices dimmed. When Pete's hand cupped her jaw they became babble, still loud, but no longer painfully so.

The babble drowned out all other sounds around her, she could not hear Artie just a few feet away nor Claudia, who she knew had to be making some noise, the girl was never quite. There was just the voice, there were so many and she couldn't make out a single word of what that said.

Then by some miracle, in a blessed relief, she heard Pete's voice, not with her ears but with, but the same way she was hearing the invading voices.

'_Myka, can you hear me?'_ Myka had no idea that Pete's Vibes could be used in such a way, and make a note that if she got out of this to ask Pete why they had never used them in this manner before.

Myka answered in both the negative and the positive

'_Artie is going to fix this,'_ Pete's voice whispered in her mind but some how came in clear above all the others, _'her hand is so small, so soft, damn it, concentrate keep the connection, smells so good, did she hear that? Focus! Myka tell me what you are feeling, focus, don't let her hear…'_

"Voices," Myka replied, "Some many voices, its quitter now,"

'_Whose voice do you recognize them?' _"Whose voice do you recognize them?" This time Myka heard Pete speak both aloud and in hear mind. In an attempt to answer Pete's question Myka closed her eyes and tried to focus on the voices that she had been trying so hard to push out of her mind, only to have them with draw as she reached for them. She opened her eyes took a deep breath, closed them again and focused her entire impressive mind on hearing what just one of the voices was saying. This time they went completely silent.

"They are gone, I can't hear them any more," Myka said with relief, and confusion saturating her tone. Some one that didn't know her as well as Pete wouldn't have been able to hear the pain in her voice, or see still lingering in every line of her body, Claudia and Artie for example were completely ignorant of it.

"You okay?" Pete whispered in some vain attempt at privacy. Myka smiled up at him and place free hand atop the one on her check. In a moment of what she would later in her room at the B&B pass off as a mix of shock, fatigue and insanity, Myka nuzzled her check in to his palm. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to find comfort in a touch and even longer since had found it in innocent contact. After a moment lost in the respite only a truly tactile person finds in the touch of another, Myka came become to herself and pulled Pete's hand from her cheek with the one of her own that she had been up till that moment holding it close with. But through out this she didn't loosen her hold, even a little, on the hand that had been holding tight to her own.

"Help me up," the order was given with no other thought in mind but explaining why her hand was still in his. Pete pulled her up with the hand still clasped in hers and supported her with his newly freed her behind her shoulder. Out of respect Pete pretended not to notice the small grunt of control that had escaped her iron control, but Claudia, who didn't quiet as much experience with Myka stepped closer and tried to assist. Myka shrugged off the assistance the moment that the girl's hands touched her. All the while trying not to show that the only reason she was standing upright was because her partner was supporting most of her weight.

This was the thing about her partnership with Pete that she valued the most, he was always there to help her when she needed it, and when it was needed to assist with out allowing anyone else see. Myka had learnt that the appearance of strength was often more important then the possession of it.

"Myka," Claudia's voice was watery and shaking, "are you okay?"

Myka turned very carefully to face the teen genius "I'm alright," she reassured then locked eyes with Artie standing behind the youngest member of their group and add a silent 'for now'

"You said you heard voices, can you describe them?" Artie asked his mind going from damage control mode to investigate. The moment her had gotten the look from Myka.

"Their were too many," Myka said shaking her head, an action that she instantly regretted as it throw her hard won centre of gravity off, leave both her and Pete in serious doubt of her ability to finish this conversation with out passing out on the Warehouse floor. "There was nothing like this in the Vatican reports." Myka had taken it upon herself to read up on some of the more dangerous items in the warehouse.

"I'll look in to it," Artie promised, if Myka hadn't been so tried she might have been able to suggest were to get started it was behind her to help right now. It was all she could do to keep up right. "Claudia I want you to pull every thing we have on the 'Mindstone'"

"Now?" Claudia complained not wanting to leave Myka.

"Yes, and start by find out how long it has been out of the Dark vault," There was no point in ask who or how, they all knew and they could all hear Arties anger over it.

"I'm gonna drive Myka home," Pete stated leaving no room at all for argument, he was going to do it and heaven help any one that got in the way. He didn't even wait for a response he just lead her away slowly all the while ready to catch her if the last of her strength failed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry all, this chapter was going to so much longer but I reached a good stopping point and got lazy, the next chapter will be longer it's already hand written and just needs to be typed.

The moment that Pete had gotten Myka out of view of Artie and Claudia, he scooped her up in to his arms. Myka struggled weakly against his hold, any other day she would have knocked him on his ass in seconds, but what ever the hell that rock had done to her it was no normal matter.

"Stop it, there isn't a chance in hell that you can walk all the way out," Pete knew that the best weapon against Myka was reason, she was a logical creature. Explain something to her logically and her nature would give her no choice but to go along. Pete had to stop himself from smirking as Myka gave in and settled perfectly aligned in his arms, as though by some secret design. "Just tell me if anything happens," the order was belayed by the concern in his voice.

Myka nodded, which given the position of her head, felt to Pete like an affectionate nuzzle. "Just don't drop me," the words were slurred with sleep and pain, but it simply wasn't in her character to stay silent

"Don't tempt me," Pete didn't believe for a second that he had managed to keep the worry form his voice as he tried to lighten the situation. When he got no response he looked down to see that Myka was asleep, now he could allow him self some little peace. For now she was in his arms, for now she was safe and for now that would just have to be enough.

Pete wondered for a moment at the amount of trust it took some one like Myka to leave herself so completely in someone else's care, to permit another to see her absolutely and utterly vulnerable. Surely for a person with Myka's laundry list of control issues there could be no higher sign of trust.

Pete contemplated how many men had ever earnt this level of trust from his pretty partner. Myka had never struck him as cold, but she was without question restrained. How many had been blessed to see her at rest, as he did now. Pete realized his thoughts and scolded himself. He had no right to be thinking such things and in such a way about his partner. No matter how much and how frequently he wished it, she was not his.

Sometimes, more often then he liked to admit, even in his own mind, he forgot his vow to himself that being a partner and friend to Myka Berring was enough. It had to be. Myka would never allow more between them, he had to force himself to take what she could give him, and she really was the most steadfast friend that he had ever had.

As light as Myka was and despite his own strength, by the time that he had made it to Artie's loft office his arms had started to weaken, thankfully he made it in to the office before his arms had started to shake.

He set her on the couch, she whimpered a little and refused to let go of him as he tried to move away, but a few murmured words of comfort and a gentle caress to the cheek she release her hold. Pete knew he shouldn't but could not stop himself from softly stroking her hair, it felt as good as it smelled. After forcing himself to step away he shook out the weakness from his arms as he made his way out of the Warehouse. He quickly brought his car closer to the front door and leaving the motor running, returned to his partner.

His concern for his partner grew as he lifted her into his arms and she failed to even as much as stir, he and Myka were field agents they are both always aware of their surroundings. Claudia may think that he is still asleep when she walks in to a room, but Myka isn't fooled. She should have at least looked around to be sure that all was well when she was moved. He moved quickly across the concourse and up in to the bright sun light, weary of his taxed strength. As he gently place her in to the passenger seat of his car, the door to which he hand remembered to leave open, Myka at last opened her eyes.

"You okay My?" he forgot himself, not only using the familiar but also brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek.

"I'm okay," Pete knew better then to believe her, the fact that she hadn't objected to his shortening of her name, of his touch was to Pete's mind an indicator of just how not okay she was, but he didn't argue the point.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the wonderful Fallen out the window for beta reading for me, any mistakes I am sure are my own.

Claudia got up to the office, her arms filled with boxes, just in time to see  
Pete carry Myka out of the room and on to the concourse. It was probably the  
sweetest thing that she had ever seen, Claudia hope that one day she would**  
**have someone that utterly and completely devoted to her.

If Artie ever let her out in to the field, Pete was exactly the kind of  
partner she wanted, except when she thought she would like one like Myka  
more.

Claudia put the two boxes of files down on the coffee table that sat in front  
of the couch. The boxes contained everything that the Vatican had sent them  
along with the 'Mindstone'. Claudia left the boxes. She had a better idea, and  
she didn't really trust paper that much.

Claudia moved to her computer station. The Nazi's may have been have been  
heartless, murdering, thieving bastards, but they kept impeccable records, and  
since the Warehouse wasn't in the habit of researching items already in their  
possession, Claudia figure that they had never even looked in to it.

The reclamation project had all manner of Nazi files on their system, it took  
mere seconds for Claudia to brake in to the project files. Once inside she  
started a search for the stone. She set the search parameters as wide  
as she could. Every descriptor that she could think of was included.

If the Nazi had appropriated the stone, then they had recorded it. If they had  
recorded it and the record still existed, then Claudia would find it.

"Claudia, what are you doing? I told you to find out when the stone had come  
out of the Dark Vault," Artie snapped as he came through the door.

"I was just gonna start. I wanted to run a search for the stone in the Nazi  
records, I thought..."

"No, no, you're right," Artie cut her off, "It's good thinking, I'm sorry."

"Has anything thing like this happened before?"

"This isn't a safe place to work, Claudia, that's why I tried to keep you out  
of it,"

"So, that's a yes," Claudia deduced from Artie's non-answer, "Did you fix  
them?"

"Can't always fix everything, but we are going to try." As he spoke he crossed  
over to her and placed his hand on her shoulders, which he gave a gentle shake  
for emphases. The computer beeped behind Claudia, which broke Artie's attempt  
at reassurance. The both of them rushed to Claudia's terminal, Claudia slipped  
into the seat and Artie crouched to read over her shoulder. The search had  
found an inventory of the convoy that the stone was found in. Claudia speed  
read through the inventory on the list and frowned.

"Ah, Artie? We just have one stone, right?" Claudia asked looking up to Artie.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"This inventory says that there were two,"

"This is good," Artie announced with his index fingers up, in this way that he  
does. "This could help."

"Like Poe's note book, right?"

"Exactly, if the 'Mindstone' is part of a bifurcated object then bringing them  
together..."

"Could cancel out the effect?" There was some excitement in her voice now.

"There is a good chance of it, yes. Tell me more about the other stone."

"The description says it's the same size and shape, almost identical with the  
exception of the fact that the 'Heartstone', that's what it says it's called,  
is white."

"Heart and mind," Artie muttered.

"Defiantly part of a bifurcated object then?"

"Not definite, but certainly very likely" Artie corrected. "So it was in the  
convoy but never made it to the Vatican. So we need to track down the patrol  
that intercepted that convoy."

"It will take me a while, I should be able to find out what unit it was."

"It's probably in the Vatican records," Artie said rushing in to the coffee  
table, flipping the lid off the nearest box and pulling out files. He opened  
it and started to scan through it with all the speed that he could, the first  
box yielded no satisfactory answer, so without hesitation Artie moved on to  
the next box and luckily found the file that he was after, and his answer. "A  
Scottish volunteer unit," Artie read from the page and then passed it to  
Claudia, so that she would be able to look deeper in to it.

Claudia quickly started a search of the unit's history starting with the names  
of the soldiers that had been serving in it when the Vatican's file had said  
that the convoy was intercepted. The records of the unit were not detailed,  
there was a roster of all the men that had served and the dates that they had  
died and the date they had signed up. The number of men that had died far  
outnumbered those that survived and returned home. All that Claudia could do  
was run a very wide search of the soldier's family names. The computer brought  
up the births, death and marriage listings of each member of the unit.

One family, that of a Lance Corporal that had been killed in the line just two  
days after the interception of the convoy, had an unusually high number  
of incidences of mental illness, and suicides.

"I think I found something," Claudia said and printed out the information she  
had on the late Lance Corporals family, she knew Artie distrusted digital  
media as much as did paper. Artie went straight to the printer and read  
through papers. "I bet he had the stone on him when he died and it was sent  
home with his personal effects."

"A possibility. See if you can track a living family member," Artie said as he  
started to rush about his office stuffing things in to his bag. Claudia  
wondered about that bag sometimes, it was more then it seemed.

"The last member of the family committed suicide in a mental hospital in 1976.  
I'm accessing probate records, see if I can find an heir."

"Get me on a flight to Edinburgh," Artie ordered as he rushed out the door.  
Claudia did as ordered and got him on the most direct connections that she  
could manage, Claudia called him as he waited for the next flight, to inform  
him that the last member of the Lance Corporal's family had left no will and  
his belongings were given to the parish charity shop. Claudia relayed the  
charity shop's address and promised that she would look in to any cases on  
mental illness reported in the town.


	6. Chapter 6

Myka had awoken long enough to make it to Leena's by herself but found herself lacking the strength or presence of mind to acknowledge Leena. Myka began to falter at the top of the stairs but managed to make it to her room, even if Pete did all but carry her the last four feet to her bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Pete asked as he fussed around the bed. He, Myka and the girls had started hanging out in his room a lot since they had gotten him the entertainment system, but Myka didn't often welcome him in to hers. In fact, the only time that he can't remember being in her room without being yelled at was when he walked in on her unpacking her things.

"No," Myka replied with a smile. "Thank you, for you know, vibing your thoughts into," Myka pointed at her head, "Into my head."

"Myks, sweetheart, that wasn't me," Pete corrected, shaking his head, "You did that."

Myka shook her head, "No, you made me hear."

"I can't do that, Myka, whatever that stone did to you; this is part of it."

"Three months, that's how long each of the two scholars and the priest had before they went completely mad."

_'Three months! No, I can't lose her!'_ Pete thought. "Wasn't there anything that they could do?"

"Isolation and prayer." Now that Myka knew Pete had no control over what she heard from him she actually wanted to hear him, and what he might be thinking. In an attempt to do so she reached out her hand and took his.

_'Artie will think of something, I will not lose her, we will save her. Damn I'm hungry, did I eat lunch? Why is she smiling, god I love that smile.'_ Giving Myka a look he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Myka laughed tiredly, leaving the most adorable, sleepy smile on her face.

_'She's listening,' _"You're listening to my thoughts," Pete accused with a happy grin, just for the moment he was not worried. He was just happy being with Myka.

Myka shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed, "Stay with me?"

_'Oh Myka.'_ Flashes of images ran through Pete's mind, images of he and Myka sharing a bed in more passionate circumstances 'Oh shit, did she hear that? She's blushing, she heard, why isn't she hitting me?'

"You can't help what you think, Pete." Myka pulled Pete on to the bed with her, his mind was comfortable. Beyond the thoughts that she was picking up from him, there was sometimes burst of something else. Background noise, like when you hear the other operators answering other callers questions on the phone, but it was all Pete's voice. She really liked it.

_'I hope she falls asleep before I think something that she can't ignore,'_ "Go to sleep."

"Thank you for staying," She murmured.

_'She's so close, what would it feel like to hold her?'_

"Put your arms around me and find out," Myka invited, opening her eyes and turned toward him. Pete's shock was obvious. "I know Artie is going to try, but what's left of my life may be counted in weeks. I want to live it. Completely."

"What if I do hold you, and I kiss you and… And then Artie finds something?" Pete seemed to be carefully avoiding touching her.

"Then weeks turn to years, and we can decide if we can handle years or if we are happy with the memories of what I am sure are going to be some very good weeks. That is unless you don't want to," Myka just became self-conscious in the last words. At the very last moment the thought that what she heard from Pete might just have been an idle thought, not at all indicative of any real desire to be with her. She could have reached out and taken his hand, and simply found out what he was thinking but she didn't.

Pete's thoughts were his own; she didn't really think she had a right to listen in when she could help it.

Pete moved closer to Myka, moving toward her until he forced her back. At which point he moved over and claimed her lips in a long and incredibly passionate kiss. One of Pete's hands was in her hair and his other was slowly making its way up from her waist toward her breast.

_'Slow, go slow. Give her time to change her mind, a chance to say stop. Are you listening, Myka? All you have to say is stop.'_

After a moment of just enjoying Myka's kiss and the softness of her hair in his hand, Pete allowed his hand to move upward. As Pete's hand closed over Myka's breast he pulled back from their kiss a little and nipped at her lower lip and then soothed over the bites with his tongue.

While Pete was deeply enjoying the feel of his partners breast in his hand, he was paying far more attention to his mouth on Myka's.

_'Taste so good.'_ The background noise that Myka was picking up from Pete briefly became clear enough for Myka to pick up on the fact that Pete loved just making out. That he had missed it greatly in the last few years. One does make out for hours with a one night stand.

_'So good, taste, feel, oh Myka. Thank you, wanted this. Stop she's hurt, needs to sleep. Too good to stop. Wanted this so long, too long. Have to stop; there will be time, so much time.' _

Pete pulled away from the kiss, moving his hand back down to her hip as he shifted off his partner. "Myka,"

"I know. I heard will you still stay?"

"Yeah," Pete wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his chest, and inhaled her scent. Myka fell asleep to the sound of Pete's heartbeat and thoughts, a wonderful stream of disconnected bits and pieces set to the rhythm of his heart beat.

It was the most perfect lullaby she had ever heard, she slept for sixteen hours.

Pete had asked Leena to come and sit with Myka so that he could take a shower, but before Pete could even leave the room. Myka became restless and started to whimper. Pete couldn't leave her like that and instead took his place back on her bed and stayed there until she woke.

Leena brought him a steady stream of food, and every hour or so another plate of cookies. Every time Leena walked in to Myka's room she was wearing a sad little smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete Lattimer was a people person, always had been. Gregarious, right down to the very Webster's definition: Sociable, fond of company. In that way, and many others, he was Myka's complete opposite. The smallness of Univille had always bothered before, now he was thankful for it. After sixteen hours sleep Myka had woken, able at times to hear the people of the tiny unincorporated township neighboring the Warehouse. Leena, Artie and Claudia had agreed that the scope and range of Myka's "gift" would continue to increase. Before long, Myka would have the whole town screaming their thoughts in her mind. The most frightening part was that no one could predict just how far her range would extend in the end, would she end up having to suffer through the thoughts of everybody in the county? The state? How much would she have to suffer before her mind simply shut down in order to save itself?

Pete softly stroked her hair as she slept; he was greatly enjoying his brand new right to touch her whenever he pleased. For the most part his touches were simply affectionate or soothing, but having been granted the right to kiss her whenever he pleased as well he wasn't going to pass up the many opportunities that sharing a bed with her afforded him to do so.

Pete was valiantly fighting the sleep that had been pulling on his consciousness. About six hours before Myka had woken briefly enough to request that he parents be called and ask to come while she still had enough of her mind to still recognize them. He wanted to be there to explain everything to them. But he was getting so tried, and Myka's soft body curled up against his was so warm and wonderfully inviting. It had been his intention to just hold her, but soon enough he was asleep, his partner slumbering sweetly in his arms.

Myka woke to an even odder stream of thoughts from Pete then she had become accustomed to, it took her a moment to realize that Pete must be dreaming. She felt guilty keeping Pete close to her and away from everyone else, making him her buffer against the world.

Myka could hear her parent's thoughts downstairs and Leena with them; all three were sitting in the living room. She could hear from her place in her bed that father was growing impatient with Leena's insistence that they wait until she woke up, or even more came down stairs. He wasn't going to last much longer, he was going to snap and demand someone wake her, and he wasn't going last much longer before storming up here. He was not going to react well to finding Pete in her bed. Pete had never seen her father's anger, but he soon would if her father caught them in bed together.

"Pete," Myka gave her sleeping bedmate a shove, "Wake up."

"Let me sleep, babe," Pete mumbled and pulled her closer.

"That's fine with me, it's about time my father caught me in bed with a boy." Myka was telling the truth she had no problem with her father finding her cuddled up together with Pete, she was worried about how Pete would react when he finally saw the terror of her childhood. Pete however seemed to have a problem with it as he shifted away from her.

"Your dad's here?" Pete asked having a hard time untangling his legs from the blankets. 'I should have been there. Leena shouldn't have had to explain, couldn't leave her, hurt her so much,' Pete reached across to her and brushed a dark curl out of her face, 'I wonder if Claudia and the others left any of Myka's beans for breakfast.' Her beans had become something of a favorite breakfast in the B&B she made a massive batch at least once a week. It could last anywhere between two and four days.

"I can hear them, my dad's losing patience," Myka shifted across the distance that Pete had put between them and in to his arms. Pete gratefully accepted Myka in to his embrace, "Mum wants to sneak off to the bathroom to cry, but Dad is watching her to closely"

"Is it hard hearing it all?"

"Not you, I like you in here," Myka tapped her forehead. "You drown out the others. Not so much drown them out, so much as over shadow them. It's like listening to the ocean, rhythmic, peaceful. Leena's worried, Claudia's terrified, Mum's sad and Dad's looking for someone to blame. Mostly you just think about me, and food."

"That bother you?" _'Please say no.' _

"You thinking' 'bout me?" Myka received a nod in response. "No, like I said, I like you in here." Myka pulled away from him and rolled to face the door, "Dad's coming up the stairs." Pete lent across the bed and placed a kiss on the back of her head and rolled off the bed and settled down in one of Myka's reading chairs.

Her father burst through the door a moment later, flooding the room with thoughts of blame and fear, her mother was close behind him she was afraid too and Leena who had come up in an attempt to control the situation, brought with her anxiety and a halo of colors about everyone. It was too much, she was in sensory overload, it wasn't as bad as the Warehouse had been but it was painful.

Pete, reading the situation, jumped up out of his sit and rushed to her side. Myka's mother rushed toward her daughter, presumably with the intention of offering aid.

"Don't touch her!" Pete ordered and knelt on the bed taking her face in his hands. "Myks, baby focus, hear me! I'm hear My. Listen now, just you and me." Pete thought and spoke at the same time. Trying desperately to anchor her with his mind, he imagined his mind wrapped around her like a thick blanket protecting her from the cold.

Myka crawled in to Pete's lap whimpering, "They're afraid," mumbled in to Pete's chest. "It hurts. And Leena... The auroras. Too much, I can't."

"Go back down stairs," The order in Pete's tone was unmistakable. "Once you are calm you can come up one at a time until you are all back in here. She can't take this without any kind of warning. You knock before you enter any room she is in. Do. You. Understand?"


End file.
